1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the structural improvement of a windshield wiper pressurization plate, and more particularly, a pressurization plate characterized by a good pressurization function and able to prevent the windshield wiper from shaking while brushing the windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to wind pressure, a windshield wiper usually shakes while brushing the windshield of a vehicle running against the wind, imposing a negative effect upon its own rainwater sweeping function. For this reason, some car owners attach a pressurization plate to the arm of a windshield wiper, for pressing, the windshield wiper against the windshield, with a view to preventing the windshield wiper from vibration. FIG. 1 depicts a known pressurization plate 1, which is a planar plate. A plurality of pressurization plate 1 are installed on the arm of a windshield wiper 2. This type of pressurization plate has a limited pressurization effect because of its planar shape. In addition, given the quantitative requirement, it is rather inconvenient to assemble. FIG. 2 depicts another type of pressurization plate 3 which is elongated in an attempt to make improvement. However, for the same reasonxe2x80x94a planar shapexe2x80x94the improvement it makes is also limited, failing to prevent the windshield wiper from shaking. More disappointingly, its usage is limited to windshield wiper arms of a certain width.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structural improvement of a windshield wiper pressurization plate which can obviate and mitigate the abovementioned drawbacks.
The primary object of this creation is to provide a structural improvement of a windshield wiper pressurization plate, so that the windshield wiper shakes less, presses against the windshield better, and sweeps rainwater off the windshield more efficiently.
The aforesaid pressurization plate comprises a strip of material (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe stripxe2x80x9d) with two arc-shaped ends. There is a raised section on the surface of the strip. The raised section contains a shallow slot which, in turn, holds a tapered tunnel. There are a L-shaped hook hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe hookxe2x80x9d) and a stopper beneath the strip. The arm of the windshield wiper may be positioned and fixed in between the hook and the stopper. The raised section and the tapered tunnel of the pressurization plate are designed to help press the windshield wiper against the windshield.
As regards the aforesaid pressurization plate, wherein the tapered tunnel is designed in such a way that it is positioned behind the top of the raised section of the strip, so that with a downward sweep the windshield wiper sweeps rainwater off the windshield, whereas with a upward sweep the air escapes from the tapered tunnel and thus the windshield wiper does not vibrate.
As regards the aforesaid pressurization plate, there are stairs on the surface opposite and above the hook beneath the strip, for holding windshield wiper arms of different widths and thicknesses.
As regards the aforesaid pressurization plate, wherein the hook beneath the strip has a semi-circular opening on the external side of its bending segment, so that the hook is flexible enough to avoid any bending-induced fractures.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.